The present invention relates to a connection structure for connecting a member, such as a cable or a connector, to a predetermined member.
As a connection structure of the foregoing type, a structure disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-38051 has been known, in which a cable is connected to a cable deducting portion. The connection structure has a fixed guide and a holder connected to the fixed guide so as to hold cables. The fixed guide and the holder are connected to each other by engaging an engaging groove formed in a snap connection member of the holder to an engaging projection provided for the fixed guide. That is, the snap connection member elastically deforms and surmounts the engaging projection so that the engaging groove is engaged to the engaging projection.
However, the above-mentioned conventional connection structure, having the arrangement such that the engaging groove is provided for the flexible snap connection member, which can be elastically deformed, and the engaging projection is engaged to the engaging groove so as to establish the connection encounters a problem of unsatisfactory connection strength.